


A Belated Birthday 寿星为大(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Reese倚在料理台上。“唔，你有什么想法呢？”Finch皱眉看着他。“我们庆祝的是你的生日，不是我的。”Reese抬手抚了一把脸。“你这个答案可毫无建树啊，Harold。”





	A Belated Birthday 寿星为大(Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Belated Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985642) by [Mystical_Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist). 



> *FRF无差  
> *甜甜甜甜甜甜甜  
> *哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> *人世艰难，冬夜苦寒，大结局狠如刀，不如读此一笑  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

A Belated Birthday 寿星为大

作者：Mystical_Artist

*

Reese在他那张尺寸超大的床上醒来，阳光从宽大的窗子流泻进来落在他身上。瞥一眼手机，Reese吃惊地发现，Finch和机器都没给他发新消息。他慵懒地伸了个懒腰，一抬手却撞到一个毛绒绒的东西。

他睁大眼睛，对上的是正在兴冲冲对着他的脸哈气的Bear。

Reese挠挠狗的头，带笑看着它。“有些人好像很不见外嘛。”Bear用湿漉漉的鼻子顶了下他的下巴作为回答。

Reese先去了趟洗手间，然后走向厨房。

“我发现你非法入室的本事大有进步。”Reese斜倚着料理台，说。

“Bear差点就暴露了我：它一下子就跳到你床上去了。”Finch飞快地看了他一眼，然后继续他的烹饪工作。“我其实挺吃惊的，考虑到你的睡眠通常都很浅。”

Reese耸耸肩。“肯定是因为我知道不存在危险。”他伸出手，取过Finch为他备好的那杯咖啡。他老板站立的位置使得他没办法看清Finch在烹饪什么。Reese伸长脖子想要窥探，但Finch看穿了他的动机，朝炉灶进一步掩了掩。“那么，你大驾光临有何贵干？”Reese暂时放弃了窥探的企图，转而询问。

“我突然意识到我们从未正式地为你庆祝过生日，Reese先生。所以，我认为亡羊补牢其时未晚。”

Reese喝了口咖啡。“那可晚了好几个月……”

Finch伸手取了个盘子，往盘子上放了一块用德州面包做的庞大的法式吐司，并往顶上挤了一大坨掼奶油。他把盘子递给Reese，然后如法炮制给自己也装了一碟。

显然，Finch这是打算堵塞他的动脉呢。不过Reese没有抱怨。这是他最爱的食物之一。

毫无疑问，Finch当然对他最爱的早餐了如指掌。

“你想要做点什么作为庆祝呢？”他们在餐桌旁坐定之后，Finch开口问。

Reese一面咀嚼一面沉思。“没什么。”

Finch看着他，满脸失望。“总得[i][b]有[/b][/i]点儿什么吧。说说看，就当是看在我的面子上。”

Reese的视线飞快地转向床，然后回到Finch身上。接下来，他垂下眼，又咬了一口吐司。

“不是现在，John。”Finch柔声说。

“晚些？”Reese问。他几乎想要给自己膝盖一枪，因为他的口气听起来实在是过于雀跃。

Finch的嘴唇往上挑。“也许吧。”他喝了一口自己的茶，然后带着一个小小的微笑吃完了早餐。

他那么说只是想探探Finch的底，说是个笑话也未尝不可，但如果[i][b]Finch[/b][/i]想要，那么管他呢，寿星为大嘛。

Reese咧嘴微笑着，喝了一口咖啡，吃完盘子里的东西。

“我们也可以骑着我的摩托出去兜风，兜一圈儿回来之后接Bear。”Reese在他们洗干净盘子之后提议。

“然后呢？”

Reese倚在料理台上。“唔，你有什么想法呢？”

Finch皱眉看着他。“我们庆祝的是[i][b]你[/b][/i]的生日，不是我的。”

Reese抬手抚了一把脸。“你这个答案可毫无建树啊，Harold。”

[hr]

最后，Reese带着Finch在纽约兜了个冷飕飕的风，然后教了Finch怎样开摩托。

他们折回去接Bear的时候，Finch的头发被风吹得乱七八糟，脸颊也吹得红扑扑的。

之后，他们去了一家几乎空空无人的电影院，带着Bear（趴在他们脚下），屏幕上放映是一部烂片。

Finch抱怨地抬起双手。“这根本毫无现实依据，而且[i][b]荒谬无比[/b][/i]。”

Reese温柔地抓住他的双腕往下拉，因为前座的观众已经回过头来怒视着他俩。“别这么大声，Harold。”他低声说，“你这样会让我俩被赶出去的……”

“我觉得两害相权不妨取其轻。”他低声地回答，显然很气恼。

Reese一脸笑意地看着他，然后牵起Bear的绳索和Finch的衣袖。“走吧，让我给你补偿。”

[hr]

他带着Finch去了一家他俩都想尝鲜的高档餐厅。唔，其实是Finch想尝鲜。不过据他所知，食物的味道很好，而且Bear不会被禁止入内，所以Reese也觉得不坏。

“话说，Finch，你去年给我买了间公寓。那么接下来呢？豪宅？城堡？”菜肴端上来之后，Reese以调侃的口吻问。

Finch撇了撇嘴。“你还想要个房子？如果你不喜欢你现在住的这间，我可以安排别的……”

Reese轻声笑着。“这一间我都很少住。”

“是啊，我注意到了。”Finch略带气恼地回答。

“公寓很好。我也不需要别的房子了。”Reese柔声说。

“那么新车呢？我想你肯定喜欢一辆……”

“放松，Finch。你没必要充当我的许愿精灵。凭你给我的钱，我自己可以买辆豪车。其实是好几辆。”他笑着说。

“没错，但是——”

“Finch。”Reese轻轻握住对方的手腕。“我想要的东西我全都有了。”

“那这次怎么办？”Finch问。

Reese耸耸肩。“你有想法么？”

“我们已经这样讨论过一轮了，Reese先生。”

Reese清了清嗓子。“是啊。好吧，Bear今天一直都很乖，我们为什么不带着它让它会会朋友？”

[hr]

他俩坐在惯常坐的长椅上，让Bear自由自在地去和其他的狗狗嬉戏。

“其实我确有给你准备点东西。”Finch伸手到西装口袋里，递过一个小盒子。Reese面带惊讶的微笑接了过来。

他打开盒盖，露出一块表——它与Finch几个月之前在同一地点一脚踩坏的那块表非常相像。

“我可以向你保证，这块表的品质更加优越，”他高傲地哼了一声，“与[i][b]别的[/b][/i]亿万富翁给你的相比。”

Reese努力不去想这块表搞不好和他的公寓一个价这种事。他自然知道Finch的品味昂贵，但这个也还是太过了。

高个儿特工戴上表，盒子装进口袋。“Finch……谢谢你。”他将一只手放在富翁先生的手臂上。

“啊，这个，”Finch显然有些慌乱，“我觉得我应该送你点礼物。我明白它和公寓相比可能算不上什么，但我还是希望你会喜欢。”

“哦，我很喜欢。”

Reese倾身向前，垂下眼看向Finch的嘴唇。

“还不到时候。”Finch低声说，一只手落在Reese胸口。

“如果我晚些时候再要求呢？”

Finch叹着气转开视线。“John……”

“拜托，Harold。今天是我[i][i][b]生日[/b][/i][/i]。”

“唔，严格意义上说并非如此。”

Reese翻了个白眼。

Finch轻轻地吐了一口气。“如果你想要这个，我希望不仅仅是因为你随便指个什么以充迟到的生日贺礼。”

Reese局促地看了他一眼。“噢，Finch，我很抱歉。”他凑得更近些，然后说，“这跟我的生日一点关系都没有。我老早就想要了，只不过觉得我今天开口没准儿能要得到。”

Finch吃惊地看着他。“唔，这可是个意料之外的发展。我想我本该早点想到的。”

“我今天比较直率啊，Finch。”

“是啊，我想也是。”Finch扶了扶眼镜，若有所思地回答。

Reese扫了一眼，发现别的狗主人都在收拾东西准备离开了。Bear欢快地朝他们奔过来。Finch抓挠着它的耳后。

他们乘着Finch的车往Reese的公寓去。

“诶，我希望今天没有让你觉得特别无趣。我们今天其实也没做什么别致的事情。”亿万富翁在下车的时候开口说。

“我俩谁都没中枪，这个永远能有加分。”

Finch怒视着他。“严肃点，Reese先生。”

Reese打开公寓的门锁，把Bear先行放进去。他准备跟在Bear后面，然而Finch轻轻地拉住了他的手臂。

“请先等一等。”他一只手放在Reese的后颈，将他拉下来飞快地一吻。

“你不是非得为了我这样做。”

Finch眨眨眼看着他。“你并非唯一一个想要很久了的人。”

“噢？”

Finch哼了一声。“是啊，‘[i][b]噢[/b][/i]’。我今天也比较直率。”

Reese发现自己在迟疑。

“老天在上，John。不要思前想后了。”

Reese耸耸肩，“好吧，”然后吻了他。

寿星为大嘛。

——完结——


End file.
